clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody, or CC-2224, was a clone marshal commander during the Clone Wars. He commanded the 7th Sky Corps and personally led the 212th Attack Battalion, which was part of the Grand Army of the Republic. He was trained by Alpha-17, like many other clone commanders, and he served under High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He often worked with Captain Rex, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Commander Ahsoka Tano. He was promoted to marshal commander and was the commander of the 7th Sky Corps and one of the highest ranking clone troopers. He was not involved in the First Battle of Geonosis but he was involved in the second battle. When Order 66 was issued he turned on Kenobi during the Battle of Utapau but Kenobi survived and escape. The leader of the 7th Sky Corps, though he typically took personal command of the 212th Attack Battalion, Cody was a loyal and competent soldier who always followed his orders. He was a no-nonsense commander who was very skilled in tactics. Soon after Order 66, He and his men became the first generation of Imperial Stormtroopers. Battle of Christophsis Traitor Cody and Obi-Wan destroyed the Separatist's blockade after General Anakin Skywalker and his Special Operations clone troopers defeated Admiral Trench with a cloaked ship. While the Republic was in the North and South Towers on Christophsis, the Separatists mysteriously knew where they were and how to attack them. They split into three groups and attacked the Republic from different sides, forcing them to retreat. The clone troopers, Anakin, and Obi-Wan left on a turbolift to a landing platform for clone pilot Hawk to pick them up. A tactical droid and some B1 battle droids went up another turbolift and attacked them before Hawk could pick them up. When Hawk arrived, Cody and the others jumped onto his gunship, but not before a trooper stole the tactical droid's head. They returned to the Republic's base. Back at the base, the leaders were trying to figure out how the droids knew their location. They decided a spy must be in their midst. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had to leave to confront Ventress, so the clones were given the task to find the traitor. Cody and Rex found a signal that was part of Sergeant Slick's platoon's signal. Cody and Rex talked to Slick, who couldn't believe that one of his men were betraying the Galactic Republic. The COs ordered the platoon to a room to talk, to figure out who was the traitor. They first talked to trooper Jester, who had cleaned his weapon. Two troopers went to the mess hall, one trooper went to get his arm fixed up, and Chopper had illegally strung droid fingers together. In his anger, Chopper asked Slick where he was, but Slick said that he was mad and that a proper investigation would be conducted when the Jedi came back. Rex noticed that Slick knew that the Jedi were gone, which he wasn't supposed to know, and Slick escaped when he was revealed as the traitor. Cody and Rex went after him, but he blew up the Republic's artillery when they tracked him. A trooper reported seeing Slick running into the command center, and Cody assigned Slick's platoon the task of securing the perimeter to make sure that Slick would not get away. Cody and Rex went into the command center, and laid a trap for Slick to fall into. The trap worked, and Slick was arrested for betraying the Republic. Battle on the Grounds The 212th Attack Battalion and Torrent Company were attacked by the Separatists on the grounds. The Republic's ships were destroyed, the supply ship was sent away, and the clones numbers were thinning. Cody and Obi-Wan fought the Separatists on the ground, while Anakin and Rex destroyed the octuparra droids from above. They held them off, and the Separatists treated, only to return with a deflector shield. Anakin and Ahsoka Tano left to destroy the shield, but the Cody and the clones had to stop the CIS's forces from destroying the heavy cannons. The Jedi destroyed the shield, and the Separatists were destroyed. Battle of Teth Cody was present on Spirit of the Republic when Anakin and Torrent Company were sent to Teth to recover the Huttlet, Rotta. He sent the gunships to the surface, but stayed on the ship. He eventually had to go to the surface to recover the trapped clones. Anakin and Ahsoka returned the Hutt to his father, Jabba the Hutt, and all was well. Pastil Post Rex and Cody were inspecting some listening posts, when they found a MSE-series droid called "Rodent" on Pastil that was a spy. He ordered a Code Aurek alert, which made the others think that he was crazy, but when they shot the droid, the four wheels spun off in different directions to try to escape. The first three were shot, and the fourth wheel almost escaped, but as it was going into grate, Stripe destroyed it with a thermal detonator. A little amused, Rex ordered the clones to clean up the mess. Rishi Moon Cody was sent to the Rishi Moon outpost to investigate with Captain Rex. When they got there, something seemed suspicious, and they realized that the outpost was taken by BX commando droids. A small skirmish took place, resulting in the destruction of Cody and Rex's shuttles. The two clones escaped, and after meeting up with Echo, Fives and Hevy, Rex devised a plan to infiltrate the base. After destroying the commando droids, the troops realized that the droids were going to launch a full scale attack on the base, and on Kamino. They could not turn off the all-clear signal and request support because the droids had hard-wired it, and their only option was to destroy the base. The clones set up Plunk droids and explosives, and battled some the droids who had begun to invade the base. The activator for the explosives wasn't working, and Hevy volunteered to fix it. After the other clones retreated through an air vent, Hevy found out that the explosives would have to be activated manually. He blasted and destroyed more invading droids, but was shot down. He activated the explosives, and the whole base went up in flames. The republic immediately sent clones to counter the droids. Cody, Rex, Echo and Fives were taken onto a star-destroyer, where Fives and Echo were inducted in the 501st Legion. Battle of Ryloth Commander Cody lead the 212th Attack Battalion's Ghost Company to Ryloth to liberate the planet from Wat Tambor. Battle of Umbara Umbara had left the Republic and joined the Separatists, The Republic sent two clone battalions: the 501st and 212th to retake the planet along with Generals Pong Krell and Saesee Tiin supporting them. Jedi High General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody lead the 212th Attack Battalion while Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex lead the 501st Legion. Battle for Anaxes Cody along with the 212th Attack Battalion fought on Anaxes against droid forces lead by Admiral Trench. Despite their best efforts the Republic forces were constantly defeated and the threat of a Separatist victory grew greater. Several Jedi generals and clone commanders met to discuss strategies. At the meeting, captain Rex revealed to them that he had created an algorithm for calculating the tactics of the 501st Legion. He had only ever shared it with two of his men: Fives and Echo. The latter of the two memorized it and was believed to have died at the Citadel, in Separatist hands. The captain believed that Trench was in possession of the algorithm, which allowed him to counter everyone of their moves. Jedi generals Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker agreed, and Windu immediately ordered Cody and Rex to form a squad to recover the algorithm. Cody selected Clone Force 99, a squad of experimental Clone Commandos with "desirable mutations" which he had founded, for the mission. They rode in an LAAT gunship to the enemy cyber center where they were to break in and retrieve the algorithm. However, as they approached the cyber center, their gunship was shot down by Droid artillery. The ship crash landed, and though all of the squad survived, Cody was knocked unconscious and severely injured. He had internal bleeding and could not go further in the mission. He was assisted by medic Kix, who stayed with him while the rest of the squad completed their goal. He later was present at the Republic victory ceremony on Anaxes beside the astromech droids and behind Rex, Echo and Clone Force 99. When they received medals for there bravery in the battle and Echo was promoted to Corporal. Then Jesse gave cheers along with clones for the Bad Batch. Battle of Utapau After General Grievous was sighted to be on Utapau, The Jedi High Council sent Jedi High General Obi-Wan Kenobi to destroy or capture him along with his clone battalion: 212th Attack Battalion that was lead by Cody. Kenobi would go by himself on his personal star fighter down to the planet to confirm whether the General was there. Cody lead his men through Pau'an City destroying all the droids while Kenobi engaged with General Grievous in a fierce combat duel. After Kenobi destroyed the General he ridied his Varactly to Commander Cody and his men ordering Cody to take his forces to the next level and Cody also returned Kenobi's lightsaber which after Kenobi left on his Boga. He received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine ordering him to execute Order 66: this then triggered his bio-chip to turn against Kenobi and ordered a ATAT to fire on Kenobi. After Kenobi left of his Varactly and fell in to the sinkhole, Cody was not convinced of Kenobi's death all to aware of the Jedi's powers he ordered Probe Droids to find his body. His fears were confirmed when he found out that General Grievous Starfighter fled the planet. Armor and Equipment Cody's Phase I and II armor featured extra padding on top, along with a specialized visor and antennae. His armor was the same as all Phase II armor, but also had a rank insignia on the left. It was painted with customized orange markings. He also had an antenna on his left shoulder plate. He had a jetpack though he didn't often use it. Appearances References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Ghost Company Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Squad Seven Category:Third Systems Army Category:Clone troopers Category:"A" Squad Category:Scarred clone troopers